Grey Ministry (Wiltshire)
Fillmore Grey formed the Grey Ministry after being appointed the third Provincial Director of Wiltshire on June 17, 3019 following the formation of the National Coalition after the June 3019 Wiltshire Legislative Elections. This ministry was dissolved when Director Grey resigned, allowing Jim Balfour to form a minority National Party government. History and Formation The June 3019 Election saw the most divided Wiltshire Provincial Assembly in history. No party could command a majority of the Assembly and incumbent Director Rita Smith was unable to renew her coalition with the Socialist Party (due to losses). Rita Smith offered to hold negotiations with the Liberal and Green parties. However, they decided to begin negotiations with Wiltshire First. Wiltshire First had been growing in popularity in Wiltshire. It was able to get into government under Audrick Hill, however, many did not take them seriously as a governing force themselves. However, when they became the second largest party in June 3019, they were put in a position to form a government when Rita Smith was unable to. The negotiations began the day following the election and resulted in the formation of the National Coalition. This was the first of its kind and would unite differing political parties under one banner. However, one condition for many Green and Liberal AMs was that the controversial Bernard Canterbury (leader of Wiltshire First) should not become Director. This was heavily debated but agreed to when Canterbury volenterrily removed his name from consideration. The election that followed was a short contest between a number of high level politicians from the three political parties. However, none of them had major support outside of their own party (except Grey). This led Grey to win the election and was appointed the third Director on the 17th June, forming the Grey Ministry. Once Grey's government was formed, he immediately began preparing legislation for a green revolution. Grey personally named the act the "Green Society Act" and used his personal popularity to promote the law. Once implemented, it made Wiltshire on a heading towards complete renewable energy. Grey became known as the "Green-Director" and many were please with this - including many Wiltshire First AMs who found that it broadened their appeal while also keeping their original support. Though the Green Society Act was Grey's flagship policy, the most notable policy was the Wiltshire Independence Referendum, held on August 25, which resulted in Grey announcing he would resign as Director following the next election (September 3019) due to the country voting against the Independence campaign which Grey himself led. Despite this, he still remained relatively popular. Cabinet As a result of the National Coalition, members of the cabinet were of the three political parties that made up the coalition; Wiltshire First, Liberal Alliance and Green AMs. Major Policies * Calling for and planning of the Wiltshire Independence Referendum * Calling for, planning and holding the Wiltshire Flag Referendums In July 3019, the Grey Ministry held three polls to attempt to find a new flag for Wiltshire. The flag selected is the following: Category:Politics